A beansprout's birthday
by TrueDespair
Summary: It's that time of year again. Will Allen spend his birthday alone or will a certain someone cheer him up? R&R please. Yullen one-shot AU


Okay, so i almost overlooked a certain boy's birthday because of my other stories so i wrote a longer oneshot this time to make it up. and yes it's yullen( my fave pair) and btw this is un-beta-ed so watch out for errors. ^__^

Disclaimer: if i really did own this, then Allen and Kanda would've gone out already. they're not? then i don't own it then.

* * *

It was Christmas again and a certain person is not feeling the joy in the Christmas festivities.

The Black Order Academy is closed for Christmas break so everyone is doing something. Lenalee and her brother are traveling to china to see their relatives. Lavi and his grandfather are on the road across the country to do research (as Lavi put it elegantly: "That old panda's making me work during Christmas break! Allen you are so freaking lucky!")

Did Allen feel so lucky? Not really. While everyone had somewhere to go or someone to spend Christmas with, he spends Christmas alone. Ever since his dad died, he can no longer feel the Christmas magic he once felt as a child. Even living with his uncle, Cross did not help his sadness of Christmas. (In fact it had the total opposite effect.)

Walking down a dirty sidewalk, Allen hangs his head low and ignores the bustling stores and laughing children. Since his bangs covered his eyes, he failed to see someone right in front of him. He suddenly bumped into that person, fell backwards, and landed on his behind. Groaning in pain, Allen looked up to see who he ran into.

A tall Asian man was glaring down at him. He has long navy blue hair tied up in a long ponytail with equally navy blue eyes (1). He is wearing a long black coat and black biker boots (2).

Allen stared at him, unaware that his face is now powdered with a light pink. "Kanda?" he called out softly.

'Kanda' che'd angrily. "Who do you think it is moyashi?"

Allen soon stood up and glared at him, the blush almost disappeared completely. 'Well pardon me in saying your name I just want to make sure I wasn't looking at some idiot on the street." Then Allen made a mocking innocent gesture by placing his hand on his mouth. "Oops, I just did."

Kanda's hands soon curled into fists as he listened to Allen insulting him. "Say that again moyashi; _I dare you_." He seethed darkly.

Allen looks innocently at him and smiled evilly. "What? Hard of hearing Ba-Kanda? I guess you really are in idiot."

Kanda took the first steps towards Allen slowly. He was beyond pissed. Allen saw that coming so he did what anyone in this situation would do. He ran like hell.

Allen quickly ran as fast as he could with Kanda hot on his trail. Soon Allen started to run through a crosswalk. But what Allen fails to notice that the light on the crosswalk was red and there was a speeding car coming towards him. Kanda, not so far behind, seeing it, now runs faster to catch up on Allen. Allen was in the middle of the crosswalk when he hears a blurting honk on the left side. He turned and saw the vehicle rushing towards him. He froze; scared to move. He closed his eyes in resignation. In his still mind he figured that's what he is destined to be. Neither happiness nor joy. Live alone die alone. In a flash, he felt warmth encased around his chest and felt his whole body being pushed forward.

He was out of the of vehicle's way just in time. He felt his body hit the pavement but still feel the warmth holding him. He opened his eyes to see Kanda holding him on the pavement and looked around and also saw witnesses of the would-be crash.

Kanda, sensing Allen's movement slowly untwined his arms and stood up. He lends his hand to Allen. Confused, Allen accepts the hand and stood up as well. Both of them stare at each other unknowing what to do. Then, without warning, Kanda's right hand curls into a fist. He raised it above his head and…

*WHACK!*

Came crashing down on Allen's head.

"Ow!" Allen screamed as he rubbed the abused spot. "What the bloody hell was that for!?" Kanda remained silent but still glaring at the shorter boy's head. Allen started to get irritated. "Well!?"

"You really are dense." Kanda finally said. Allen blinked, his anger slowly disappearing. "I saw what you were trying to do." Allen was slightly confused. "You were scared but you didn't do a fucking thing. You wanted to die." It wasn't a question.

Allen hung his head low, ignoring the now slight pain on his head. _It always happens. Kanda always seem to know a lot about me. Reading my expressions, my thoughts and even my actions. I can never hide anything from him can I?"_

Allen looked up to see Kanda to see him glaring at him. Allen took a deep breath. "Yes, I do." Kanda looked slightly surprised but kept a straight face. "But it's not because of you, or our friends or anything recent. It's because…." Kanda waited patiently. Allen sighed. "It's because of today."

Kanda suddenly understood. Christmas. Allen's birthday and also the anniversary of his father's death. Kanda place his hands on Allen's shoulder and led him away from the street and into the sidewalk. He then led Allen to the front his house which is next door to Allen's. He drops his hands and looks straight into the blue-gray eyes.

He then places his left hand into his pocket and pulls out a small white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. He holds out the box in his hand gesturing Allen to take it. Allen looked really confused. _Is that a present?_

"Moyashi!" Kanda blurted out. "Unless you want another whack on the head, take the damn present!" Kanda was blushing like a tomato.

Allen looked at Kanda, then at the present, then at Kanda again for confirmation. He slowly reaches out and grabs the present quickly in case of another physical attack.

He looked at the present and slowly opens it. He was surprised at what's inside. Inside the box was a silver bracelet; a chain bracelet with hearts and crosses hooked up on its hooks. Each heart encoded with simple words of happiness and the crosses gold with the diamond in the middle.

Allen was shocked. Never in his life did he get a present as special as this. He looked up at Kanda and gave a small smile. Kanda's blush did not lessen bit. "Thank you Kanda, it must cost a lot to buy this."

Kanda was surprised by Allen's gratitude but regain his composure. "Look, just because I gave you something doesn't mean you need to go all girly on me. I just wanted your bitching to stop." It would've sound harsh but the way Kanda's eyes shine of joy in seeing Allen's smile suggested otherwise.

"Right." Allen said, understanding the hidden meaning. Kanda then grabbed Allen and hugged him tightly in his arms. At first Allen was surprised at the sudden gesture but slowly relaxed into the warmth that is Kanda. The two stay like that for a while until Kanda reluctantly let go. Allen reluctantly steps back.

"If you tell anyone about it, I will slice you in half." Kanda half-heartedly threatened. Though Allen didn't see any malevolence in his eyes.

Allen nodded with a playing smile. Kanda then leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly onto Allen's. Allen then slowly kisses back. As they deepened their kiss, snow started to fall from the sky, happy that a certain white hair boy is enjoying life with the one he loves.

_Merry Christmas_

_And Happy Birthday Allen Walker._

**END**

**

* * *

(1)-**some people say his eyes are the same as his hair others say brown or chocolate-like. in this fic it's navy blue.

**(2)- **i don't know what kind of boots kanda would really wear but you know it's fanfic for a reason. ^__^

Sidenote-the two might be a bit OOC because i don't write them much. and as for my other fic 'holiday extranvaganza' it might be a little late in terms of Christmas but i'll try to finish that up before new years. ^__^

So review please? ^__^


End file.
